Un Hombro para Llorar
by gely meteor
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido es doloroso, pero siempre habrá un hombro para llorar, haciendo que te levantes cada que caigas. Eso, le sucedió a Edward Masen. AH/TH


**SUMMARY: La muerte de un ser querido es doloroso, pero siempre habrá un hombro para llorar, haciendo que te levantes cada que caigas. Eso, le sucedió a Edward Masen. AH/UA**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Personajes obra de SM, la trama mía, y si hay fics parecidos es mera coincidencia (XD)**

**

* * *

.**

**UN HOMBRO PARA LLORAR**

Dammit (cover) - System of a down**  
****.**

**POV EDWARD**

Hoy volví a despertar tarde.

Ha pasado un mes, y sigo sin poder creerlo. Ha pasado un mes desde que escucho a una maquina despertarme en vez de una dulce voz, ha pasado un mes desde que desayuno solo, un mes desde que tengo que caminar para volver a casa, un mes… desde que ella ya no está conmigo.

En el Instituto piensan que comprenden mi situación, pero no es así, nadie, absolutamente nadie la comprende, ni si quiera papá.

¿Cómo alguien de diez y seis años puede creer la muerte de alguien tan importante? Ni si quiera yo puedo.

Es cierto la frase que dice: "Te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". Yo no le daba importancia a lo que tenía, hasta que sucedió.

_**.**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-Mamá, es tarde, hay que llegar temprano para el partido, hoy es la final y soy el defensa- le dije subiendo el sonido del estéreo._

_-Si, Edward. Pero no llegaras tarde, son apenas cinco para las 9- me dijo dulcemente._

_-Si, pero el partido comienza a las 9, mamá- le dije soltando una risa irónica._

_-Bueno, no me eches la culpa, tu no te levantabas cuando te estuve hablando- me acarició el pelo._

_-Pero tienes la culpa de mi desvelada- le dije con el ceño fruncido._

_-Te merecías el sermón de 1 hora, te dije que llegaras a la casa a las 10 de la noche, por que tenías partido y es peligroso andar en la calle para un muchachito como tu, pero llegaste hasta las once, querido- me dio una sonrisa retorica._

_-Ok, culpemos a Emmett si es que llego tarde- mi mamá dio una fuerte risotada al escuchar a mi torpe excusa._

_-Con que no me incluyas a mí, todo está bien- me regaló su mejor sonrisa –Te amo, Edward._

_-Yo también te quiero, mamá- me levanté un poco del asiento para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_Llegamos justo a tiempo para el partido de futbol, el entrenador se veía molesto, pero a la vez aliviado por mi llegada, solo que me gritó "Un minuto más tarde y sacó a Emmett de la banca para que juegue". _

_El partido fue muy calmado, casi no se acercaban los del otro equipo a la potería. Pero lance un pelotazo que le dio a la portería del equipo contrarío, cuando metí ese divino Gol, voltee para ver como mi mamá celebraba mi victoria, gritando lo orgullosa que estaba de mí, pero eso no fue así, lo único que escuché fue un grito agónico proveniente de los espectadores, no escuché los gritos de victoria ni mucho menos las felicitaciones. Lo único que vi fue a mi madre sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo y tirándose al suelo. Mis compañeros me rodearon sin saber lo que sucedía. Intenté gritar, no pude, intenté acercarme y tampoco. Lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue ver a mamá morir._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

Solté un sollozo al recordar la escena, un mes, y la imagen seguía intacta, regresaba cuando quería, no se iba. En el examen de matematices sucedió, y tuvieron que aplicármelo una semana después, para recuperarme.

Todos dicen que se me pasará y que lo superaré, eso es una mentira ¿Cómo esperan a que supere algo que vi, y que esta marcado a cada paso que doy?

La mayoría de las discusiones que tenía con mamá eran acerca de mis calificaciones, no por los exámenes sino por mi conducta.

Tenía 6 en conducta. Faltaba muy seguido a clases, y cuando iba era para platicar, reñir con los maestros, pelear en el almuerzo. Nunca me gustaba estar quieto en un asiento durante una hora fingiendo prestarle atención a un profesor en su clase. Mamá peleaba conmigo cada que le llamaban de la escuela para avisarle de mi comportamiento.

Saben, cuando mamá lo hacía, no me sentía regañado, maltratado ni nada de eso. Me sentía… amado, querido. Mamá lo hacía de una forma que parecía como si me dijera _"Te comprendo, y a mi tampoco me gustaba hacer eso, Edward. Yo también era de las problemáticas del Instituto, pero debes de comprender que hay que moderar la actitud, hijo. No les digas peladeces a tus profesores, ni nada de eso, aunque sean verdades, querido" _

Pero a pesar de sentirme amado, disgustaba a mamá. Cambiaría mi actitud por volver a ver a mamá, pero es demasiado tarde.

Me levanté de la cama con pereza, sentía mi cuerpo pesado. Vestido con un pijama a rayas y unas pantuflas azules, bajé a la cocina para tomar un poco de leche. Extraño los panqueques, y hasta extraño los asquerosos huevos que desayunaba hace un mes ¿Cuándo volverá a ser todo como antes?

En todo el mes no he salido de casa, muy pocas veces he ido a clases. Nadie puede reemplazar el papel que hacía en mi vida mamá, papá no tiene mucha paciencia y tampoco tiene ganas de saber de algo en este momento. Se la ha pasado en la oficina desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde, sospecho que no quiere ni verme, no quiere recordar los últimos 16 años que ha vivido con mi madre.

Creo… que hoy tengo que dar un paso, por mamá y por mí, por que quiero seguir como era antes.

Subí de a poco las escaleras para darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa. Tardé un poco para vestirme, no había nada limpio ni tampoco planchado, me decidí a ponerme algo no tan sucio y de ropa interior, tomé unos bóxer de papá.

Iba a abrir la puerta, pero tenía miedo ¿miedo a que? A que la gente me mirara con lastima, a que se me quedaran mirando. Desearía…que actuaran con algo de indiferencia a mi situación, pero no pasará. Mis miedos se acabaron en cuanto escuché a un perro ladrar en la calle. Fue extraño, pero por alguna razón no tuve más miedo a los prejuicios y salí de la casa.

Pude respirar el dulce olor del otoño y ver las hojas de los árboles de color cobrizas. No me había dado cuenta que ya estábamos en esa estación, solo recuerdo el sol del verano en la cara de mi…

_Detente, este paseo es para despejarte, no para recordar_- dijo una voz en mi interior.

Seguí caminando hasta que encontré una banca donde me podía sentar. Tomé un gran respiro, tengo que decir que aun me sentía mal, este paseo no creo que funcione, pero al menos quiero estar un momento fuera de la casa. No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo pasé viendo a los pájaros que se acercaban a la banca donde me encontraba ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que salí. Solo me di cuenta que estaba relajado hasta que alguien llamó mi atención.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- era una voz aterciopelada, de mujer, se oía detrás de mí, pero no sabía si se dirigía a mí.

-Te hablo a ti- me espanté cuando dijo eso la chica que estaba a mis espaldas, como si hubiera intuido que estaba pensando. Me voltee cuidadosamente y le regale una sonrisa, un poco triste. –Oh, ¿es por una chica?- preguntó al ver mi expresión.

No creí que fuera necesario explicarle que la chica era mi madre, ni la razón del por qué estaba así.

-Si- dije en un susurro casi inaudible y con un fuerte suspiro al final. No me había dado cuenta que la chica era hermosa, y su sonrisa aun más, parecía que tenía mi edad pero no creo que la merezca…

-Debió a ver sido muy duro, ¿Cuándo pasó?- parecía como si en verdad le importara qué le pasaba a la vida de un desconocido.

-Hace…un mes- mi voz se escuchó entrecortada.

-Cielos, supongo que era muy especial para ti- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos y mirándome dulcemente.

-Era bastante especial, y también única- dije recordando los momentos más felices que tuve con mi familia.

-Pero creo que tiene que llegar el momento en que tienes que dejarla pasar como un lindo recuerdo…- dijo mirándome a los ojos durante una eternidad. Tenía un hermoso color chocolate en los ojos, tan dulces…

-Pero… no quiero que pasé ese momento- ¿de donde había sacado eso? Cielos… estaba hablando con una completa desconocida sobre algo que no le había dicho a nadie.

-Tiene que pasar- rodeó la banca y se sentó a un lado de donde yo estaba, alzó su brazo para rodear mis hombros y darme un abrazo.

-Gracias- no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo y terminar llorando en su regazo. No había llorado en frente de nadie desde lo de mamá, creo que tampoco había llorado solo, había sollozado, pero sin lagrimas. Duramos varios minutos así, con el viento soplando, los pájaros silbando y las hojas cayendo de los árboles, pero yo no prestaba atención en ello, solo prestaba atención en lo bien que se había sentido hablar, aunque malinterpretara la situación mi amiga desconocida.

-Se hace tarde, me tengo que ir- dijo la muchacha después de un largo tiempo. El pánico cobró vida en mí.

-No, no te vayas, por favor, quédate conmigo- le dije rogándole a mi ángel para que se quedara.

-Pero no puedo, tengo que ordenar algunas cosas. Me acabo de mudar…- dijo algo impaciente.

-Déjame acompañarte, es más, te ayudare, pero… quiero estar contigo- ¿Qué acababa de decir?, Oh, no. Creo que ya no podré hablar con ella, me tendrá miedo y pensará que soy un psicópata. Pero en lugar de pensar eso, soltó una melodiosa risa.

-No es necesario, pero si quieres acompáñame a mi casa. Está algo lejos de aquí… como a 2 kilómetros…- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa. "_te acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo" _que bueno que eso lo dije en voz baja… pero no creo que ella quiera salir con alguien como yo.

-No importa- Me paré de la banca y la ayudé a ella a hacer lo mismo que yo.

-Así que… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó la muchacha de los ojos achocolatados.

-Edward, ¿y tú?

-Bella- respondió sencillamente -¿y como se llama la chica por la que estas así?- preguntó cuidadosa, supongo que no quería herirme con su pregunta.

-Elizabeth- seguía con el engaño, pero… la idea es casi igual.

-Suena lindo…- susurró.

-Tengo 16, ¿y tú?- quería conocerla, aunque dudaba volver a verla, por eso quería que se quedara.

-Igual, ¿vienes de visita o vives aquí en Chicago?- su pregunta me sorprendió.

-Aquí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno, deberías estar en el colegio desde hace mas de 2 horas- soltó una pequeña risita –No le diré a nadie, pero ¿por qué no fuiste?

-Por lo de Elizabeth…- dije soltando otro suspiro.

-¿Y en el colegio lo comprenden?- insistió algo frustrada.

-Si, es que es… algo complicado- le contesté.

-¿Y lo puedo saber?- preguntó dándome una sonrisa.

-Cuando sepa como, lo haré- ella se quedo aun más confundida. Su cara valía mucho… se veía muy adorable.

-¿Por qué te mudaste a Chicago?- le pregunté curioso, quería saber sobre ella. Solo sabía su edad y su nombre…

-Es temporal, vine a visitar a un primo que vive por aquí, me quedare solo un mes- diciendo eso, se rompieron varias ilusiones que tenía.

-y… ¿de donde vienes?- ¿será tan lejos para no ir con ella? ¿Qué estoy empezando al decir eso?, no me la merezco, no soy tan fuerte para abandonar a mamá…

-De Seattle…- era medio país… No creo que pueda acompañarla -¿Conoces a un Emmett McCarthy?

-¿Qué si lo conozco?- pregunté eufórico -es mi mejor amigo…- bueno, era… desde lo de mamá, no he vuelto a hablar con él ni con Jasper.

-Bueno… él es mi querido primo- soltó una risa, supongo al recordar como es Emmett.

-Es un gran tipo, y genial en los deportes, lástima que haga muchas faltas y por eso lo pongan en la banca…- dije recordando los partidos… Los partidos, solté un suspiro al recordar el ultimo que tuve.

-Bueno, yo soy muy torpe en los deportes- dijo soltando una risa –y peor aún en el baile.

-¿En el baile? Puedo apostar que serías una gran bailarina, solo que hay que explotar un poco el talento…- mi voz aun sonaba melancólica.

-No, no lo soy. Sería como romperme un pie al intentarlo- dijo con una sonrisa, me estaba intentando de animar.

-Te podría enseñar a bailar, tome un curso de jazz hace unos años…- antes de terminar ella me interrumpió.

-No, por completo no, además de rompérmela yo, te fracturaría un pie…- sonaba con algo de miedo y pánico.

-Vamos, no es para tanto…- dije intentado de convencerla.

-Esta bien, pero tendría que pagártelo de alguna forma…

-Con tu compañía está bien…- dije queriendo volver a abrazarla, pero algo me detuvo, sería muy atrevido…

Seguimos caminando con el viento de nuestro lado. No me di cuenta cuando o quien había tomado la mano del otro, se sentía bien…

-Aquí es…- susurró algo triste.

-¿Te volveré a ver?- le pregunté esperanzado.

-Eso creo…- antes de darme cuenta ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo dentro de la casa.

Solo espero que si se entera de la verdad… logré comprender.

.

Volví a la misma banca que ayer, con la esperanza de volver a ver a Bella, la desconocida, que me animaba. Pero… espere durante mucho tiempo, vi a varias personas conocidas, pero nunca la vi a ella… Sentí como si me hubieran plantado, pero no era así, nunca quedamos con volver a vernos en la banca, simplemente me ilusione con ella, cuando no había nada.

Regrese por los mismos pasos que había caminado, solo para regresar a la soledad que había en mi casa.

Subí las escaleras para entrar a mi habitación y quedar dormido durante el tiempo que pudiera.

Me despertó un molesto sonido proveniente del timbre. Solo había alguien que se quedaba con el dedo colgado del timbre, y esa persona era Emmett.

Baje las escaleras algo molesto, no me gustaba que me despertaran de esa forma. Cuando abrí la puerta, me di cuenta que no era Emmett el que tocaba el timbre, sino que Bella. Una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara, pero creo que seguía pareciendo triste.

-Hola- susurré muy bajito por la sorpresa al verla.

-Hola, Edward- respondió alegre Bella al verme –Le pregunté a Emmett donde vivías, y aquí estoy, espero no estarte molestando- dijo algo tímida.

-No hay problema, pasa- dije abriendo más la puerta para que pasara. Desee haberle preguntado por que no fue a la banca de ayer, pero creí que era algo atrevido.

-Esto está… un poco desordenado, ¿no?- preguntó viendo los papeles que habían en la sala, trozos de vidrio y cereal tirado por la mesa.

-Si, pero… no me gusta limpiar solo- dije la verdad, siempre arreglaba la casa en compañía de mamá, pero ahora que ya no está, no me da ganas de limpiar.

-Te puedo ayudar- dijo saltando para verme.

-¿Segura?, ¿no es molestia para ti?- le pregunté con pena por que se ofreció a limpiar conmigo el tiradero que hay en mi casa.

-Claro que no, así podría llegar a conocerte mejor- así que ella también me quería conocer.

-Iré por los utensilios de limpieza- baje corriendo las escaleras del sótano por las escobas, trapeadores, cubetas, jabón y todo lo necesario, regrese muy pronto.

-Aquí esta todo- le dije maniobrando para que no se me cayeran las cosas que estaba sujetando.

-Pero necesitamos música- dijo buscando un estéreo. No había escuchado música desde hace mucho, desde hace un mes… pero tenía que avanzar. Al no encontrar un estéreo, Bella sacó de su bolsillo un I-Pod, puso máximo volumen, y la casa se lleno con la música de _Makes Me Happy_ de _Drake Bell_. La canción sonaba muy alegre, Bella empezó a saltar y me jaloneo para que yo hiciera lo mismo, reí por lo lindo, era divertido estar con ella. Cuando terminó la canción empezó a sonar _This Love_ de _Maroon 5, _Bella empezó a decir:

-Tú barres, yo trapeo- y coloco las cosas para acomodarse, empecé a barrer, y cuando la canción llego al coro, voltee a ver a Bella que estaba haciendo pasos divertidos e intentando simular cantar. Yo empecé a cantar también:

-_This love has taken its toll on me. She said Goodbye too many times before. And her heart is breaking in front of me. I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore- y_ de a poco se volvieron gritos nuestros cantos.

Luego de un rato, nos volvimos a calmar, y empezamos a limpiar tranquilamente.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- me preguntó Bella.

-Diez y seis, ¿y tú?

-Igual, ya me estoy volviendo muy viejita- dijo soltando una risa nerviosa.

-Yo estoy por las mismas- le dije tocando mi pelo.

-Pero no se te notan, creo que a mí ya me empezaron a crecer canas- dijo señalándose una mechón de su cabello.

-Eso es mentira, tu pelo deslumbra muy fácil- dije frunciendo el ceño. Bella se sonrojo y se quedó callada un momento.

-¿Y como era Elizabeth?- creo que no lo hizo de mala forma, sino que para no haber un silencio entre nosotros.

-Era igual a mí, tenía los ojos igual de verdes que yo, y simplemente era hermosa- le dije pensando en que podría cacharme – ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?- le pregunté.

-A los ocho años quise aprender a tocar el violín, pero era muy caro para una niña, y pues no, nunca he aprendido a tocar uno, ¿y tu si sabes?

-Si, la guitarra y el piano- ella volteo a ver el piano que había en la sala de estar.

-Así que es tuyo… ¿podrías tocar algo?- preguntó con una irresistible sonrisa, apoyándose con el trapeador.

-No lo se… hace mucho que no practico, pero a ver…- dije caminando hacia el piano.

Solo recordé una melodía cuando tomé asiento, y empecé a tocar esa.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_(*NOTA: La melodía es __**Toma mi mano de Belanova**__, recomiendo que escuchen el karaoke para ambientarla*)_

_-Mira mamá- grité contento por aprender a componer una canción por primera vez._

_Las notas sonaban algo torpes, pero hacían que sonara de un aspecto tierno mi melodía._

_Mi maestra de música dijo que tocaba muy bien para tener doce años y también dijo que explotara mi potencial intentando de componer algo._

_Mamá veía sorprendida desde el sofá, solo veía como tocaba sin decir nada y con la boca abierta._

_-La compuse para ti, mami. Feliz cumpleaños- le dije sin parar de tocar –Gracias por todo lo que me has dado, te quiero_

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK **_

_**.**_

-Fue la primera pieza que compuse- le dije desde el asiento y voltee a verla.

-Cielos, es hermosa, Edward ¿la compusiste pensando en alguien especial?

-Si, para Elizabeth- hubo un silencio por unos instantes hasta que se me ocurrió algo -¿Y tú… tienes novio?- le pregunté preocupado por su respuesta.

-No, la verdad no- me dijo trapeando distraídamente.

-Yo tampoco he tenido…- cuando dije eso, ella frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa con Elizabeth?- preguntó frustrada.

-Bueno, Elizabeth nunca fue mi novia…- ya le quería decir la verdad.

-¿Fue tu mejor amiga?- yo solo negué con la cabeza -¿tu hermana?

-Mas o menos- contesté dudando si decirle o no.

-¿Entonces quien es esa chica?- preguntó.

-Mi mamá- ella frunció el ceño al no comprender –Ven, te explicaré.

Tomé asiento en el sofá y ella hizo lo mismo, tomé una foto de mamá que estaba cerca.

-Ella es Elizabeth, mi mamá- susurré –hace un mes…- ahí fue donde todo inicio, le conté la sensación de impotencia al verla de esa forma y no poder hacer nada, las cosas que extrañaba y demás, al final solté todo el aire, se sintió bien hablar, ella me abrazó, y yo terminé llorando en su hombro, de alguna manera sentía alivio y también felicidad por dentro. Solo recuerdo que antes que ella se fuera la tomé por lo hombros y estampe mis labios en ella, dando mi primer beso.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Solo escuchaba un insistente zumbido en mi oído, no lograba escuchar bien, tan solo escuche cuando papá le preguntó al doctor que tenía mamá y que si ya estaba bien._

_-Elizabeth, perdió la vida a las 10:35 de esta mañana, tuvo un infarto y su corazón no lo soporto, lo lamento- al decir eso el doctor Carlisle, sentí una gran culpa, solté sollozos sin lagrimas. Papá se tocó el pecho y dijo:_

_-¿Sabe por qué tuvo el infarto? Ella estaba sana…_

_-El medico forense acaba de revisarla, y dijo que por tomar pastillas metabólicas- no le entendí muy bien cuando dijo eso. Sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en casa papá y yo. Ahí se encontraban Emmett y Jasper, con sus padres, los ignore y subí a mi habitación cayendo en un profundo sueño…_

_¿Qué son pastillas metabólicas? Esa fue en la única cosa que pensé durante un día. Me metí en la computadora y descubrí que las pastillas metabólicas son para bajar de peso, haciendo que tu organismo acelere su metabolismo, y que han provocado varias muertes, haciendo que tomarlas se vuelva un riesgo…_

_Mamá murió por querer ser más delgada._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

_**.**_

Al decir todo lo sucedido, me sentí mejor… No se lo había dicho a nadie, desafortunadamente Bella se irá en un mes, y ya no la podré ver…

.

Que rápido pasó el mes… Nos encontrábamos a 15 de octubre, dentro de poco, Bella se va a ir, con exactitud, a las 3 de la tarde, pero eso no importa pues no creo que haya forma de detenerla, la he intentado de convencer que se quedé en Chicago a estudiar el Instituto, pero parece que no quiere ceder.

-Edward, ¿Cuál es la siete?- me susurró Emmett quien estaba sentado a un banca de distancia, estábamos haciendo el examen de Matemáticas y yo no estaba prestando mi atención en el examen.

-No la tengo- le susurré.

-Bueno, la veinte, ¿la tienes?- volvió a preguntarme.

-Tampoco, Emmett.

-¿Tienes alguna que me puedas pasar?- preguntó escéptico.

-No, no tengo ni una- le respondí con la verdad.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, ¿por qué?- le pregunté preocupado.

-Estas pálido…- y todo se vio negro…

.

-Despierta, inútil- escuchaba la voz de Emmett lejana.

-¿Qué ocurre?- balbucee.

-Te desmallaste en la prueba de Matemáticas, y acabas de despertar- escuché su risa burlona.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Son cinco para las dos- dijo viendo su reloj. Di un gran salto de la camilla donde me encontraba, pero me tropecé al no sentirme estable.

-Demonios, Bella ya se va a ir, necesito llegar antes de las tres al aeropuerto de Seattle…- Emmett me interrumpió.

-Edward, no creo que sea necesario…- me dijo tomando mis hombros, yo me jalonee.

-Suéltame, hay que apresurarnos, ¿me acompañas, o ya no quieres ayudarme?- le pregunte esperando solo una respuesta.

-Pero…- vio mi cara de _o-vienes-o-vienes-_ te acompaño, vámonos en mi Jeep, será más rápido.

Subimos al Jeep apresurados, Emmett prendió el estéreo, sonaba música de rock.

El camino fue silencioso, hasta que a Emmett le pusieron una multa por rebasar el límite de velocidad, eso fue algo tardado, ya eran dos treinta, faltaba poco, pero Emmett la tuvo que regar haciendo que lo cachara un policía, fueron quince minutos perdidos.

Me pase el resto del camino recriminándole a Emmett, y que si no llegaba para al menos detener o despedirme de Bella, lo mataría, Emmett se quedó callado en todo mi regaño, vi una nota de alegría en sus ojos, pero lo ignore.

En cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto ya eran 3 y cinco. Me dirigí a un policía para preguntarle cual era el vuelo 817.

-Se acaba de ir, chico, lastima- me dijo dándome un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Edward, hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo con la voz agitada y jadeando de tanto correr Emmett, pero lo detuve.

-Cállate, esto es tu culpa, no dejaste que el policía te pusiera la multa rápido y mira lo que sucede…- dije extendiendo mis brazos alrededor.

-Oye, intenté decirte que Bella no tomo el vuelo por que se quedaría aquí en Chicago, pero no me dejaste decirte en todo el camino.

-Deja de decir tonterías, ¿Cómo que Bella se quedará? No me dijo nada- mi móvil empezó a sonar.

-Era una sorpresa- Emmett susurró mientras yo contestaba.

-¿Bueno?- pregunté molesto por Emmett.

-_Edward, ¿Dónde estas?-_ era Bella.

-En el aeropuerto, ¿Cómo que donde estoy?, tu primo dice puras incoherencias, dice que tu no tomaste el vuelo, o algo así y… lamento no llegar para despedirme. Lo siento…- dije angustiado.

-_Emmett no está diciendo incoherencias, no tome el vuelo, Edward…-_ dijo alegre, no lo podía creer.

-Pero… ¿Dónde estas?, ni si quiera te veo en el aeropuerto- dije algo despistado.

_-En tu casa, se suponía que Emmett te llevaría aquí en vez de llevarte al aeropuerto, por eso te llamo, pero ya veo que Emmett se equivoco…_

-Lo intenté, pero me dio miedo, Bells- gritó mi amigo al escuchar lo que dijo Bella. Ella rió en la línea.

-Así que… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de decisión?- le pregunté contento por la noticia.

-_Un chico_- dijo alegre, yo fruncí el ceño.

-¿Cuál chico?- le pregunté algo molesto.

-_Uno que se llama…-_ dio una terrible pausa y al fin dijo su nombre –_Edward…_

Se quedaría en Chicago por mí, en ese momento quería besarla, pero estaba a una hora de distancia.

_-¿Edward?-_ preguntó en la otra línea al no escuchar ninguna reacción mía.

-Voy para allá.

Con Bella había descubierto varias cosas, como que no hay que dejarse llevar por las palabras y suponer rápido y lo más importante, uno solo no puede superar la muerte de alguien especial, y que se necesita un hombro para llorar.

.

**

* * *

¡Hola..!**

***NOTA: Si se preguntan sobre lo de las pastillas metabólicas sí es cierto, si lo es. Mi profesor de química nos dijo sobre varias muertes por esas pastillas, de ahí mi inspiración.**

Lloré mucho escribiendo esto, que feo sería que tu mamá muriera a temprana edad, pero al menos él lo superó diciéndole a alguien que le dio todo su apoyo.

¡Gracias por leer mis porquerías! Me alegra que me lean y que piensen que no son porquerías, aunque para mi lo son XD.

Bueno, biie..!

Gely


End file.
